Danny of The Homunculi
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Full summary inside. First crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist. Really hoping you all like it. Pairing undecided.


_**Summary: What if instead of dying, the Homunculi were instead sent to Danny's world, where their Philosopher's stones were absorbed by the young halfa. In exchange for housing them, the Homunculi gifted Danny with their powers,the ability to use alchemy, and incredible healing factor. Now Danny faces the world... As The Eighth Homunculus!**_

_**Greed: The following story is a non-profit, fan-based parody. My good buddy, SaurusRock625 here doesn't own Danny Phantom, or Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Homunculus Speech(Mental Link)"**_

**"Homunculus Thinking"**

_**"Homunculus Yelling(Mental Link), and Author's Notes"**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>In a dark void known as Limbo, a human being stood, pondering what he was doing there. The man in question looked to be in his mid-twenties with lightly tanned skin, short black hair that spiked backwards, sharp teeth, and red eyes with thin slits for pupils. He wore a skin tight, black muscle shirt with a green, sleeveless vest that had a furry collar over it, a pair of shades, green pants, and a pair of black shoes. But the most noticeable thing about him, was the tattoo on the back of his hand. It was bright red, and looked like a snake that was eating itself, and a six pointed star with a cross in the middle.<p>

"Where am I? Didn't I die...?" The man asked himself.

He looked around, but could see nothing but black emptiness. He was alone, as far as he could tell. But that was when someone decided to make themselves known.

"Greed? Is that you?!"

The now named Greed looked over to where he had heard the voice, and saw six different people. There were four men, one child, and one woman. The first man was skinny and pale, with long dark brown hair that went to the small of his back. _**(I'm not gonna describe what he's wearing. He basically wears what he did in the show, and manga series.)**_

The next man was incredibly fat, had a slightly pale complexion, his eyes were all white, he had a big nose, and a bald head._**(Yeah, I'm not gonna bother describing the other Homunculi. They all look the same as they did in the TV show/Manga.)**_ But the one thing they all had in common was that they all had the same tattoo that Greed has on some part of their body. These guys were Greed's brothers and sister, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Lust. Together, these seven make up the Homunculi, the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Envy? Lust? Wrath? Pride? Gluttony? Sloth? What're you guys doing here?!" Greed asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing. Where are we, anyway?" Lust asked as she, and her brothers walked up to greed.

"If I knew that, I'd probably be trying to get outta here instead of wasting my time talking to you guys!" Greed said to Lust.

Before an argument could begin, a new presence was felt by all of the Homunculi. They looked behind them to see a frightful image that would be burned into their minds for eternity. It was an ethereal being wearing a black hooded robe, holding a scythe with a skeletal design for the handle, he seemed like a skeleton, but his eyes were made from a deep crimson fire.

"Greetings, Homunculi... Welcome to Limbo, the plane between life, and death." The specter informed.

"How do you know what we are?! **Who are you?!"** Envy asked in panic.

"You people may know me as the reaper, but fear not. I am not here to take your souls. But rather, I am here to offer you a deal." Reaper said.

The Homunculi got curious about this. If the reaper wasn't here to take them to heaven or hell, why was he here? And what is this deal that he has for them? The reaper created a small viewing portal, showing a young boy of about six years old. The boy had messy black hair, icy blue eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion. But the one thing they noticed about him was that he seemed very sad, and lonely.

"This is Daniel Fenton, a child of two self-proclaimed ghost hunters. But he has a destiny that is far greater than even he can imagine. He is the one who is meant to bring peace between the Homunculi, and the human race. This is where you seven come in. I wish to seal you all into young Daniel, and wish for you to train him in the art of alchemy." explained the reaper.

The Homunculi looked unsure of this. On one hand, they didn't want to have to give up their freedom, but on the other hand it's either this, or the depths of hell. The decision was an obvious choice.

"When do we start?" Wrath asked.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I apologize for making this chapter so short, but I'm gonna try and make this a good story for everyone who reads it. Also, I am going to set up a poll for who should be in the pairing, so be sure to vote. Read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not!<strong>_


End file.
